


To 2017

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: 2016 was a shite year,





	

“2016 was a shite year,” Harry announced as he emerged from the heavily warded Floo into the living room at Spinner's End. He didn't wait for an invitation before pushing books and papers out of the way and sitting down heavily in a worn chair next to Severus.

“Indeed,” Snape agreed. He looked pointedly at Harry's trainers - currently propped on a stack of old _Potions Monthly_ \- raised an eyebrow and added, “Make yourself at home, Potter. Ah, never mind, I see you already have.”

Harry smiled but didn't move his feet. 

They were both silent for a few minutes until Harry asked suddenly, “You mind if I stay at yours tonight?”

Snape didn't seem inclined to answer immediately and instead busied himself refilling his own glass and pouring another for Harry. Harry wasn't certain, but it appeared to be the good stuff.

"I've heard it said,” Snape began, "that whomever you’re with at the start of the New Year, will become the most important person in your life for the year to come.”

The clock on the mantel began to chime the hour. It was midnight. Harry’s gaze was steady as he lifted his glass. "To 2017, then," Harry said at last, and drank.


End file.
